


New Perspective

by casbutty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Top Josh, also smut obviously, and josh loves it, it's great, like cute little pudgey pudge, like worships that pudgey pudge, tyler with pudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbutty/pseuds/casbutty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler is a little guy. He has small arms and skinny legs and a narrow waist. They joke about push-ups and going to the gym and working out, but Tyler actually does. Tyler works to keep himself small and his stomach flat. When he doesn’t, eating fast food three meals a day doesn’t do him any favors."</p>
<p>or, in which Tyler has a little bit of pudge that he's embarrassed about and Josh tries to show him that it's not bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write this and honestly I love this so much. All I've really posted this far is weird kinky stuff, so this was a nice change of pace. 
> 
> This one took me for freaking ever which I feel super guilty about, and like usual I don't have a beta and I don't have time to double check it. I'm posting this real quick while I have wifi and then I'll be back to no wifi for the next week. Normally I try to double check and make sure I don't repeat myself or make continuity errors, so if you see any of that stuff just comment and tell me so I can edit it later.

Being on the road is hard. It means being crammed up on a hot bus with a bunch of other guys with limited time by yourself. It means barely any time to stop and have a real meal at a real restaurant with actual food because they have to be in the next town on time. It means that their health goes downhill pretty quickly compared to when they’re at home. 

That doesn’t bother Josh. Eating Taco Bell three meals a day doesn’t really affect him all that much, and really the little bit of extra jiggle on his thighs is nothing to him. So maybe his abs are a little less defined, but it’s barely noticeable, and nothing is going to stop him from tearing his shirt off mid-concert. Playing drums is sweaty work. 

Josh notices, however, that it does bother Tyler. Tyler is a little guy. He has small arms and skinny legs and a narrow waist. They joke about push-ups and going to the gym and working out, but Tyler actually does. Tyler works to keep himself small and his stomach flat. When he doesn’t, eating fast food three meals a day doesn’t do him any favors. 

All of the junk food and soda they buy is good, makes every day feel like the sleep-overs they might have had if they met each other during high school, but it isn’t good for them.

So Josh notices Tyler. That’s his job, as Tyler’s boyfriend/band mate/best friend until death does them part. Josh spends most of his time noticing Tyler, noticing his mood and his health and his beauty and the way he gets a little hot and bothered when Josh stretches his arms above his head. 

At first Josh isn’t worried that much about it. They both have things they’re self conscious about, and Josh figures Tyler will get over this just like he gets over his other anxieties. 

But then things change a little. Tyler stops eating as much as he did before. Tyler stops taking his shirt off on stage. Josh doesn’t even know where their skeleton leggings went, which is sad in all kinds of ways because not only were they his favorite leggings but they also made Tyler’s butt look fantastic. 

Josh catches Tyler lying in his bunk, shirt pulled up just a little, fingers pressing against the tiny bit of fat pooching out above his boxers. Josh thinks it’s adorable, thinks the little bit of pudge is perfect on Tyler, but when Tyler catches him looking he pulls his shirt down, cheeks just a little pink. 

Josh worries because that’s what boyfriends are supposed to do. He worries because he loves Tyler and when Tyler is so hard on himself it’s hard on Josh too. He worries because this isn’t even a big deal, this little bit of chub. Josh doesn’t understand why Tyler seems so embarrassed about something so small. 

He leaves it alone, though, because he knows Tyler, knows pushing him about it will only serve to blow it out of proportion. He leaves it alone until he can’t. 

It’s a hotel night, finally, one beautiful night in a hotel after a long string of nights spent tossing uncomfortably in his bunk. Josh had been missing sleeping with Tyler, the bunks on the bus way too small to fit two full-grown men. Plus, hotel nights meant sex in an actual bed, which was always a plus in Josh’s book. 

They get into the room late at night, sweaty and worn out from a show, smelling like a venue full of thousands of people. It smells disgusting, truthfully, but they love it anyways. Before, when they first started, they almost didn’t want to wash it off, wanted to lay down and just bask in the proof that they had made it. 

Now, though, Josh knows that it stinks, knows that he absolutely doesn’t want to wake up smelling like he rolled around in sweat and beer. 

Josh watches Tyler sit down on the bed, watches him give a huge huff of breath, trying to decompress from the post show high. Josh knows how to help with that. 

“C’mon, Tyler, lets clean up.” Josh grabs Tyler’s hand, prepared to pull him easily to the bathroom, not prepared for the resistance Tyler gives. Josh frowns, tugging on Tyler’s hand again to make sure he isn’t dreaming Tyler’s rejection. 

“I’ll just shower after you, Josh, it’s fine.” Tyler says, looking at Josh’s chin instead of his eyes. Josh is confused for a second, but then he laughs a little, bumps his toe against Tyler’s. 

“We don’t have to do anything, Tyler. I’m tired too. Lets just shower real quick and sleep, dude.” Josh expects this to fix the problem, expects Tyler to let out a relieved breath and smile his beautiful tired smile. Instead Tyler frowns, tenses his shoulders. 

“You can take a shower without me, Josh.” Tyler says, almost combative, and Josh takes a small step back before he even registers he’s doing it. He runs through the night in his head, wonders what he could have possibly done wrong, looks at Tyler for clues as to why he’s rejecting a warm cuddly shower in favor of sitting tensely on the bed. 

Then Josh realizes what this is. 

“Are you kidding, Tyler? Okay, lets go.” Then Josh is gripping Tyler under the armpits, pulling him before Tyler can register what’s happening. Tyler is a strong guy, sure, but Josh has the advantage over him here, and he hauls Tyler kicking and screaming (or at least complaining in a raised voice) to the bathroom. He looks legitimately mad, eyebrows pulled down, lips pursed like he’s about to let Josh have it, but Josh doesn’t let him get that far. 

“Take off your shirt.” It’s not a request, but a command. Tyler stalls in his anger for a second, looks at Josh like he can’t believe Josh actually just ordered him to do something. 

“A-are you joking?” Tyler asks, crossing his arms in a way that’s normally pouty and cute but right now makes Josh want to clench his teeth. He can’t be angry at Tyler, though. This isn’t Tyler. This is Tyler’s insecurity. Josh knows how to battle it.

“No. Take it off or I’ll do it for you.” Josh answers, finally, squaring his shoulders and wondering if a raised eyebrow would give the look more effect. He decides against it. 

Tyler looks at Josh, shocked and confused, before wrapping skinny arms around himself, shifting his weight uncomfortably. 

“I don’t want to.” His voice is very small, embarrassed and vulnerable. It makes Josh realize just how much this is bothering Tyler. Makes Josh feel guilty for not addressing this sooner. 

Josh steps forward and wraps his arms around Tyler, heedless of the sticky sweat on his skin. At first Tyler is tense, but then he relaxes, brings his arms away from his body to wrap around Josh’s. Josh kisses his forehead, leans back and looks at him. 

“Tyler Robert Joseph, you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. Now take off your shirt. Please.” When Tyler doesn’t respond immediately, Josh runs calming hands down his sides and does it for him, grips the edge of his silky black tank top and pulls it over Tyler’s head. 

As soon as the top is dropped to the floor Tyler goes to wrap his arms around himself but Josh catches him, holds the arms in place and makes Tyler stand there, exposed, in front of him. Tyler has his shoulders hunched, eyes cast down, as if he’s something to be ashamed of. 

He’s really not that different, body wise. He’s still thin, skin still lightly tanned, the area below his belly button spattered with just a little bit of dark hair. His chest is still defined, stark black ink still just as beautiful as it was the first time Josh saw it. There’s only one small difference, one tiny little change in Tyler’s body that certainly isn’t worth all of the trouble Tyler is giving himself. 

Tyler’s stomach has a little bit of fat. Just a tiny little pocket of pudge that barely hangs over the edge of his pants, about the size that Josh thinks it would fit in the palms of his hands. Tyler glaces at it and then at Josh, cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment, as if Josh wouldn’t think that his stomach was the most adorable thing in the world. 

Josh drops to his knees and wraps his hands around Tyler’s hips, then leans in and lays a single kiss right on Tyler’s belly button. Then he kisses him again, and again, traveling up and then back down, kissing the area that hangs out just a bit over his pants. Tyler squirms uncomfortably at first, but the feeling of Josh’s stubble brushing against his stomach eventually tickles him enough that he’s laughing, pushing at Josh’s shoulders weakly, letting out a breathless little “Josh, quit it!”

Josh looks up, chin resting comfortably on Tyler’s soft stomach, and says “you are so frickin cute dude.”

Then Josh is up, leaning over to pull back the shower curtain and turn the water on so it can be warming. Tyler still looks a little shy, so Josh gently leads him over to the shower, hooking his fingers in Tyler’s pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Josh makes quick work of pulling off his own clothes and then he’s stepping into the spray, pulling Tyler with him. 

Tyler steps into the shower facing Josh, cheeks still just a little pink. Josh smiles at him, kisses him once on the nose before reaching around him and grabbing the shampoo. He pours some into his hand and lathers it up, then runs his fingers through Tyler’s short hair gently. He digs his fingertips in just a little, which gets him a little sigh from Tyler. Josh does this a little longer than necessary, just letting Tyler relax, tension easing from his body, before he pushes Tyler back into the spray. 

Shampoo runs in rivulets down Tyler’s face, and Josh makes sure to wipe it out of his eyes gently. Tyler looks at him, doe-eyed and beautiful, and Josh feels his heart stall in his chest with how much he loves this man. 

Instead of spilling his feelings all over the place, he picks up a bar of soap and rubs it between his hands, letting the smell of vanilla spring up between them. He runs it over Tyler’s arms, first, smiling when Tyler raises them obligingly when Josh gets to the undersides. Then he goes over Tyler’s chest, his ribs, his waist, and his belly, makes sure to run fingers over the small stretch marks on the edges of his hips, feels the ridges of them under his index finger. They’re perfect, and Tyler doesn’t even know. 

Josh tries to get through the rest of his body fairly quickly, though he’s unable to help himself from lingering on Tyler’s butt. Tyler doesn’t seem to mind, though, because when Josh rubs his thumb into the muscle he presses forward into Josh, letting out an involuntary sound at the feeling. Josh uses most of his willpower to move on, washing all the way up to Tyler’s neck before putting the soap down and helping Tyler wash it all off. 

Josh washes his own hair quickly, watches Tyler sway vaguely as steam from the water rises up around him. When Josh is done washing himself he turns off the water and steps out, grabbing one of the fluffy hotel towels and wrapping it quickly around his waist before grabbing another and cocooning Tyler in it, pulling him out of the shower. Tyler sighs happily, lets Josh dry off his hair with one end of the towel while the other rests around his shoulders. 

When Tyler is dry Josh helps him slip on new clean boxers, the tight black ones that Josh likes the best, and then lays him down in the bed, pulling the covers over him. Tyler frowns, reaches for Josh with one hand, but Josh just brings Tyler’s fingers to his lips before whispering “I’ll be right back”. 

Josh dries the rest of the way off because he knows how Tyler hates it when he climbs into bed still wet, then he pulls on a pair of boxers and a shirt. He walks around the room, turning off the bathroom light, making sure to put a “do not disturb” sign on their door before locking it, and finally pulling up the covers and climbing in next to Tyler.

Tyler makes a happy sound when Josh snuggles up to his back but otherwise doesn’t react. Josh wraps one arm around Tyler’s waist, letting his fingers dip right below the tiny bit of fat on Tyler’s stomach, and he falls asleep breathing in the smell of Tyler’s skin. 

When he wakes up Tyler is facing him, hair tousled and wild, dark eyelashes fanned across his cheek. He snores just a little bit, quiet enough that it’s cute. His hand is balled up in the front of Josh’s soft shirt, fingers twitching with whatever he’s dreaming. Josh’s heart swells at the sight of him. He’s beautiful, here, with the morning sun leaking through the curtains and lighting Tyler’s tan skin an even richer golden tan. 

Tyler’s fingers tighten in his shirt and there’s a sharp intake of breath. Then his eyelashes are fluttering, his face scrunching up, a little groan rumbling in his chest. Finally he opens his eyes, looking around before focusing on Josh, smiling a soft little smile. 

“Good morning, baby boy.” Josh says quietly, trying to keep from disturbing the warm air between them. Tyler smiles a little wider, letting go of Josh’s shirt to stretch his arm out over Josh’s shoulder and pull himself closer. He rubs his nose softly against Josh’s, and that’s all it takes for Josh to lean in and kiss him.

When Josh pulls away Tyler follows him, chases his lips and places his warm hands on Josh’s face to hold him still. Josh runs his tongue across Tyler’s bottom lip, dips inside and feels Tyler press against him in response. Tyler pulls back, kisses Josh’s lips once more and goes to move away. Josh doesn’t let him get far. He grabs Tyler’s hand and pulls him until he’s leaned over Josh, until he has no choice but to throw a leg over Josh’s lap. Josh scoots himself up the bed, pulling Tyler with him with hands under his knees. 

He runs his hands up Tyler’s legs, lets them rest on Tyler’s hips, thumbs pressed just under his belly. Tyler looks a little embarrassed, up there, with his belly pudge obvious, but Josh won’t let it slide now. 

“Tyler, your belly is adorable,” Josh starts, watches Tyler blush and open his mouth to respond and cuts him off before he can. “No, listen. Seriously, Ty, I love it. It’s just so…”

And with that Josh flips Tyler over, slides down the bed and buries his face in Tyler’s belly. He blows a raspberry on it, hears Tyler’s surprised gasp and his giggles as Josh moves over and blows another one. Tyler stutters out a high-pitched “J-Josh! Stop it!” as Josh places little kisses all over Tyler’s stomach. Then he sets his chin in Tyler’s belly button, looking up at his pretty pink face. 

“Admit your belly is cute, Tyler.” He says, knows his throat’s rumbling tickles Tyler by the way Tyler sort of squirms. Tyler still looks unsure at the mention of it, though, lip tucked between his teeth, so Josh runs his fingers from his hip up, light drags of his fingertips that have Tyler squirming again. 

“Tyler. Seriously. I love it, okay? It’s like, like a nice soft little cushion of Tyler belly to hold on to. This just makes you one hundred percent cuter.” Josh squishes Tyler’s belly just a little, presses palms into it and watches the movement of skin underneath them. He can hardly help himself, leans down to kiss it all over again. 

This time he keeps going, kisses all the way up Tyler’s chest before kissing his adam’s apple and finally his lips, one sweet little peck before pulling away just a little. 

“Please don’t let this make you think less of yourself. It’s literally more of you, Tyler. You’re more now, and it suits you, and I’m kind of in love with it, and I’m completely in love with you.” Josh says, watches as Tyler’s lips turn up a little, eyes growing soft and dreamy. Josh loves those eyes. 

“Okay, Josh.” Tyler finally says, leans back up and kisses Josh again, this time a little harder than before. Tyler runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Josh’s neck, pulls Josh against him with a little moan rumbling in the back of his throat. Josh lets it happen, moves a knee between Tyler’s thighs and moves his hands down Tyler’s body (squeezing his little muffin top) and rests them on his hips again. He uses those hands to push Tyler up, so they can kiss even closer, Josh’s tongue licking at Tyler’s bottom lip while Tyler pulls away to pant for air between them. 

“Do you want to--?” Tyler asks, voice gone all breathy. His skin is pink again, but this time it’s not embarrassment. 

“God, yes.” It’s said into Tyler’s neck as Josh sucks behind Tyler’s ear, Tyler gasping and pressing up against the knee between his legs. Josh can’t help but run his hands all over Tyler’s skin, pressing into the softer parts and loving the little bit of give. Tyler’s hips are round and soft above the tight lip of his boxers, and Josh pinches it just a little between his fingers. Tyler squirms, says “Josh, c’mon” impatiently, gets urgent fingers under his boxers to push them down. 

“We have time, Tyler.” Josh laughs, pulls Tyler’s hand up and kisses the inside of his wrist before hooking fingers in Tyler’s boxers and getting them off him. When he looks back up Tyler is quite a sight, tan skin flushed, skinny legs splayed out so Josh can fit between them, cock curved up towards his soft stomach, one hand clutching the sheets while the other slides down his chest and goes to rest loosely right above his erection, like he’s waiting to see what Josh wants from him. 

“You are so hot, dude.” Josh says, dives forward to lick the inside of Tyler’s thigh, making Tyler gasp and jerk his leg. Josh laughs into his skin, nips a little at it before moving up to kiss the underside of his erection. Tyler sighs happily, fingers tightening in the sheet just a little when Josh licks one stripe from base to head. 

“Josh, please, come on already.” Tyler is actually whining, which Josh decides is kind of cute and kind of hot in equal measures. He gets up, kisses Tyler’s knee, and sort of jogs over to his bag, digging around until he finds the lube and the condoms. He brings them both with him, setting them down next to Tyler’s hip. Josh pulls his shirt off, flinging it across the room, and then he shimmies out of his boxers. Tyler’s eyes stay on him the whole time, one pink lip between his teeth. 

Josh climbs back on to the bed, back between Tyler’s legs, gets hands under his thighs and pushes them a little further apart. Usually he tries to warm Tyler up a little, kisses him or sucks him off or sometimes even rims him beforehand, but he can tell Tyler is impatient and he wants to give Tyler what he wants right now. 

The lube is cold when he gets in on his fingers, so he warms it between his hands before reaching down and pressing a finger against Tyler. Tyler sighs happily, pressing down a little as if to urge Josh on. Josh takes the urging, pushes his finger in and listens to Tyler let out a gust of air at the feeling. 

It doesn’t take long for Tyler be ready, moaning and clutching at Josh’s shoulders as Josh pushes three fingers into him, crooking them against his prostate. Josh is kissing him wherever he can reach, murmuring encouragements and rubbing his hip with the thumb of his other hand. 

“I’m ready, Josh, please” is all the convincing Josh needs before he’s pulling his fingers out and slipping a condom on. He’s about to push in before he pauses, an idea forming in his mind. 

“I want you to ride me.” 

They haven’t done it like this in a while, mostly because they both like the closeness of Tyler on his back, but Josh wants Tyler to be above him in full view. He hasn’t fucked Tyler in a while, and he wants to be able to put his hands on Tyler’s hips and feel the little bit of pudge there. The idea of seeing the chub Tyler has on his belly bounce with each of Josh’s thrusts is too hot to pass up. 

Tyler looks hesitant for a few seconds, but he’s impatient enough that he just puts a steadying hand on Josh’s shoulder and throws a leg over his hips. Josh gets handfuls of Tyler’s hips, can’t help the moan that bursts out of him at the feeling of Tyler sliding himself down on Josh’s cock. 

“Fuck, Tyler, you’re so..” He gets out, breath shuttering, hands tightening on Tyler’s hips. 

“I know, I know. It’s been- god, Josh- it’s been a while.” Tyler sounds just about as affected as Josh is, his thighs shaking as he sits all the way down. They both pause for a second, taking in deep breaths, Josh rubbing his thumb up and down the tiny stretch marks on Tyler’s hips, Tyler reaching up to place one hand on the headboard for leverage. 

When Tyler moves his face goes slack, mouth parted and eyes closed. He pushes himself up, lets Josh pull him down by his hips and moans when he bottoms out again. The next time he slides up a little faster, and after a few more he’s got a rhythm. It feels amazing, and Josh can’t help moaning under his breath every time Tyler slides back down. 

The best part, or the newest, is the way Tyler’s thighs jiggle just a little bit when he comes down harder, or the way his butt has a little extra bounce. Josh loves it, lets his hands slide down to hold on to Tyler’s ass, pulling him up by it and letting gravity pull Tyler back down. Tyler doesn’t seem to mind, pushes himself back into Josh’s hands while he keeps flexing his thighs, pushing himself up. 

Josh can barely look away from Tyler’s face, which is starting to turn pink, color high on his cheeks, his pink lips open in almost a perfect o, eyebrows pushed up in ecstasy. When he does, though, he focuses immediately on Tyler’s tummy. It’s barely there, but it is, and when Josh pushes up with his hips his tiny pudge bounces just so, just enough that Josh loves it, bites his lip and does it again for the hell of it. It gets higher pitched moans out of Tyler, so he figures it’s a win-win. 

After watching it bounce he has the urge to put his hands on it, so he does. He takes them off of Tyler’s ass and sets them right on the pudge, the pinkies of each hand sitting right under it, palms cupping it just so. He presses his thumbs in, watches the dip of the skin, lets his fingers just play with the chub for a bit. Tyler either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, because his head stays thrown back and his moans keep coming. 

Josh leans forward and plants a kiss in the middle of Tyler’s collarbones, flicks his tongue out against Tyler’s sweat-slick skin. His entire chest is shiny and flushed faintly pink. Josh keeps one hand on Tyler’s stomach, bringing the other up to place on the side of Tyler’s neck, pulling his face down until they’re kissing. 

Tyler is too incoherent for real kissing, which means really they’re panting into each other’s mouths, Josh biting Tyler’s bottom lip as he thrusts his hips upwards. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Tyler’s arm straining, his nails biting into the wooden headboard as he rides Josh. 

He’s getting close, Josh can tell by the way his moans are starting to get higher pitched, the hand not on the headboard moving to Josh’s shoulder. He’s gasping “Josh, oh fuck, Josh, please” against Josh’s lips, moving in to kiss him frantically. 

Josh shifts his hips just a little bit, makes sure he’s pressing just right into Tyler, knows he’s got it by the way Tyler’s legs tense and he lets out a surprised curse. Then Josh moves the hand that was on Tyler’s neck down, lets his fingers trail down Tyler’s slick chest and curl faintly in his belly button before reaching his erection. Tyler nearly screams when Josh wraps his fist loosely around it, both hands ending up on Josh’s shoulders as his legs start to become weak. 

Josh does the work for him, bucks his hips up hard enough to make Tyler’s belly bounce under his hand, hard enough to slide his dick in and out of his fist. Tyler lowers his head until their foreheads are touching, too far gone to even moan words, just letting out noises as Josh’s grip tightens on him. 

Tyler comes with a hoarse shout of Josh’s name, his arms looped around Josh’s shoulder and his mouth inches from Josh’s. Josh has one hand on his belly, the other he wipes on the sheets before placing it on Tyler’s hip. He uses that hand to push Tyler up, gets a few more good thrusts in before he’s coming too, letting out a little groan and kissing all over Tyler’s neck as he shakes. 

He can tell Tyler is tired by the way his knees are weak as he lifts himself off of Josh’s lap. Tyler practically collapses onto the bed, spreading out his arms, heedless of the fact that Josh might need space. Josh forgives him. 

Josh gets up to get rid of the condom, cleaning up their thrown about clothes and putting the bottle of lube back in his bag. When he comes back to bed Tyler is about half asleep, but he’s awake enough that Josh can get him rolled over on his side. Josh spoons up against him, lets his hand rest right back on Tyler’s pudge. It feels softer here, when Tyler is laying down, and Josh loves the way it fills his hand. 

“I was embarrassed that you wouldn’t think I was hot anymore.” Tyler murmurs, almost quiet enough Josh doesn’t hear him. He does, though, and the thought that Tyler would think that Josh wouldn’t find him attractive makes Josh hurt, makes him pull Tyler closer. 

“Tyler, you know I’ll always think you’re the most attractive person on this planet, right?” Josh asks, kisses Tyler’s neck and watches his adam’s apple bob. 

“I guess I just…you’re still so fit, Josh, and I’m not, and I’ve always been self conscious, and I hate my belly, dude, it’s gross, I need to work out.” It’s all in a rush, the way Tyler gets when he’s saying things he’d rather not. Josh loves him for trying. 

“I’m gonna love you no matter what you do, but I will be extremely disappointed to see this,” he punctuates the word with a little squeeze of Tyler’s belly, “go. It’s adorable, dude. Not to mention hot. I love a little bit of belly. You were hot before, but this is totally hotter. Abs are overrated.” 

Tyler is smiling despite himself, Josh can tell by the way it breaks over his face and he tries to tamp down on it a little. He fails miserably. 

“So you really like it?” Tyler asks shyly, turning himself around until he’s facing Josh. Josh smiles softly at him, slides down just enough that he can press a gentle kiss to his belly. 

“I love it, dude. It’s totally sick.” And Josh thinks Tyler’s smile could brighten the whole hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank god and also the person who prompted this because I missed writing fluff and regular good ole smut.


End file.
